


A Sweet Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Shrek
Genre: JFC, M/M, Rimming, basically levi eating nutella out of erens ass, crack just fucking crack, fukcing, shrek makes an apperance, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically levi trying to eat eren out with nutella in his ass but shrek makes an apperance</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this fic

"mmMM I YEAH BABY GONA MAKE U SQUART ACROSS THE ROOM" levi lustfully said to eren while they were getting ready to do the hokie pokie "u put ur right hand in" whispered levi as he put his right hand in the nutella jar "u put ur right hand out" he said as he removed his hand from the nutella jar " and u shake it all about" muttered levi as he put his nutella covered fingers in eren"s poopchute 

"mmm macaroni" moaned eren 

a little foreplay later like hickies and shit maybe a lil more fingering with the nutella, maybe putting hickies on the booty idk just some foreplay later

"this foreplay is ogre"said levi getting ready to put his face in between eren's booty

"dID SOMEBODY SAY OGRE" roared shrek as he came in through the door like a shreking ball

"shREK?!?!" both yelled mortified yet turned on by his greeness

"yes it is i shrek and may i ask hwat are u dOING IN MY SWAMP?!" he yelled 

levi and eren both gasped "this is ur sWAMP??"

eren questioned "but levi isnt this ur apartment"

shrek yelled at the boy "sHUT UP U FUCKING SHOTA"

eren cried shota tears and ran out of the apartment still naked and still having nutella in his ass

he was later arrested for nudity

while that happened shrek and levi got it on and made little green short ogre babies

it was beautilful

**Author's Note:**

> edit on feb 11th 2015 : i completely and deeply regret writing this fic, whenever i get an email saying somebody kudosed this or commented on this, i cringe so hard.
> 
> please let me forget about this fic, im begging.
> 
> tumblr : memelover69420
> 
> dont bring up the shrek phase.
> 
> edit : june 11th 2015: i wrote this when i was 13 for a old friend that i dont talk to anymore lmao i think ereri is rlly gross and i think u should think about what ur shipping ok bye 
> 
> tumblr: mabeelpines


End file.
